


A Special Announcement

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Misha Collins/Reader fluff, Misha fluff, Misha/Reader - Freeform, Misha/Reader fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: Fluffy Misha! Enjoy!





	A Special Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Misha! Enjoy!

Waking up next to your boyfriend, Misha, was everything you could ever want in life. It was a wonderful thing to experience every day, and you couldn't ask for anything else.

Your eyes fluttered open as the sun peeked through the curtains, and a pair of ocean blue eyes came into your vision. You smiled and looked down, only to have your head turned towards Misha by Misha himself. His index finger stayed rested on your chin as he smiled at you.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said quietly, his morning voice causing your heart to flutter. Everything he did would cause your heart to flutter. 

“So are you.” You said, too embarrassed to say anything else.

Yes, even though you’d been with Misha for a few months, you were still shy around him. You were an extremely shy person and your anxiety always got the best of you at the worst moments. But, he was always there to help you to calm down and to relax. He was perfect.

He looked down and smiled, causing you to giggle softly. You were about to lean into him, and rest in his arms when you remembered something. You had your first panel today, for being a very popular actress for the show Supernatural. You had never had a panel before and today was your first.

You gasped and sat up, immediately recognizing the familiar apartment you had shared with Misha in Vancouver for filming time. Knowing that you would be close to home was comforting to you, but you were still a shy person and having a panel by yourself was terrifying.

“Honey? What’s wrong?” Misha asked as he sat up in bed and looked at you, his facial expression full of worry and concern.

“I-I h-have a p-panel t-today.” You stuttered shakily as you spoke the truth in front of him. You were remarkably nervous, the look on your face would give everything away. You would never be able to hide the fact that you were timid.

“Baby, you’ll do fine.” Misha tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear, not hiding that fact that he purposefully caressed the side of your face in the process.

You smiled and tried to exhale calmly but it ended up sounding shaky and forced. You shook your head and wiped your face, attempting to wipe away the anxiety, but you knew that would never work. You were stuck with this panel, and you couldn't do anything about it.

“If you need me to sit with you, I will. You know you don’t have to do this alone.” Misha said but you shook your head.

“No, they came for me. I’m gonna give them what they paid for. Just like how they came for you.” You stated and he nodded.

“But you wanna know what’s great?” He asked and you nodded. “We get to tell them about our relationship.”

You and Misha had kept your relationship a secret, only to avoid angry fans and such, but you had promised a while back that at your first convention, you would tell them. you knew that your fans would never be angry about your relationship. Hell, you even had a ship name. Y/S/N. So, you had promised that you would tell them about it.

You smiled and sighed. You knew that you could do it, you just had to believe in yourself. Your fans loved you, and you could man up to them, right?

“Yeah.” You laughed breathily as you leaned forward, into Misha’s arms. You wrapped your arms around his torso, and he wrapped his arms around yours.

“You’ll be fine. I know you can do this.” He said calmly and you nodded, pulling back to get ready for your big day.

You stood up and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

-

You walked out of the steamy bathroom, hair damp and wearing your outfit for the day. You spotted Misha, still laying in bed with extreme bedhead and the covers were thrown everywhere.

You groaned and pinched the bridge of your nose. “Misha.” You whined and he hummed in response. “You can’t just lay in bed all day.”

“Why not?” He asked, a small smile on his face. He was such a manchild.

“You have a panel too.” You said and he shook his head like a four-year-old who didn’t want to leave the park.

You sighed and turned around, looking for something to help him get up. There was a pillow laying on a chair in the corner of the room, and you smirked. You grabbed the pillow and chucked it at Misha.

“Get up you manchild!” You screamed and he groaned and sat up.

A smirk replaced his frown as he stood up and slowly made his way over to you. You took a step back and he pounced, attacking you with his fingers. He tickled your sides as he laughed at you.

You squirmed and laughed heartily. “S-stop!” You giggled and he continued to tickle your sides.

Once he pulled away, you were out of breath and not wanting to stand up. You sighed and sat up, glaring at him playfully. He chuckled and helped you stand up. You slapped his chest and scolded him as you told him to get ready.

“Okay okay!” He held his hands up as he made his way into the bathroom. He never bothered to close the door as he undressed. You passed by the door, only to see him completely naked as he acted oblivious to the entire situation.

It wasn’t like you’d never seen him naked before. You had definitely seen him named, many times. But you couldn’t let yourself get distracted by his beautiful body.

“Close the fucking door!” You yelled and he laughed aloud.

You giggled as you made your way into the kitchen to make breakfast for him. It would be a long morning.

-

You stepped out of the car and Misha walked beside you as you made your way into the convention center, Luckily, there weren’t any fans on the way so you didn’t have to deal with that, even though you loved your fans. You were just shy about it.

You were greeted by a very happy Jensen Ackles, and a playful Jared Padalecki. Everyone else was minding their own business.

Jensen walked up to you first, with a big smile on his face. “Hey Y/N/N!” He said happily and you smiled.

“Hi.” You said and Jensen shook his head.

“Still shy, huh? Is she always like this?” Jensen teased and you looked down.

“Not with me!” Misha winked as he draped his arm across your shoulder.

Your eyes widened and Misha smirked. “Misha!” You yelled and you pinched the bridge of your nose, which seemed like the fiftieth time today.

“We have a panel right now so…” Jared trailed off and you and Misha nodded.

“Go ahead,” Misha said and they walked away.

You sighed as you made your way into the green room. This was going to be a long day.

-

A stage assistant handed you a microphone and you took it nervously, your stomach making twists and turns as you waited behind the curtain. Misha had gone with Jared and Jensen to sightsee, leaving you alone and thousands of your fans.

You sighed shakily, hearing how loud the room really was behind that curtain as you shifted your weight to the other side.

Rich came up and wished you luck as he made his way onto the stage where Rob already was. They made jokes and started talking about a ‘new celebrity’ that would be coming onto the stage in a few minutes. You.

After a couple of minutes of them talking, they finally decided to call you up.

“Please welcome our new celebrity, Y/F/N Y/L/N,” Rich exclaimed and the crowd went wild. 

You walked onto the stage with a worried look on your face, but nobody seemed to notice. They sat you in the chair and exited the stage, leaving you, a 'new celebrity’ about to have a nervous breakdown, alone onstage.

You looked around, trying to see the number of people in the room, but the lights caused you to squint. You gave up and tried to calmly lean back in your chair.

“H-hi guys.” You said quietly and the crowd screamed. “I-I guess I’ll answer q-questions now.”

All of the questions that were asked were pretty normal and easy to answer, but you made sure to answer them using the least amount of words possible. This raised multiple red flags as Misha came back and was watching your panel. He knew you were struggling so he did the only thing he could think of.

You were answering a question when all of a sudden the crowd began to scream. You noticed their heads to a certain direction, so you looked to your left, only to see Misha walking up to you with a gummy smile plastered across his face.

You smiled back and laughed breathily as you stood up to hug him. 

“I’ve got you.” He whispered into your neck and you thanked him.

“We’ll tell them now.”

You smiled and nodded as you pulled away. You sat down and they brought an extra chair out for Misha. You took a deep breath and nodded at Misha to start.

“Hi, guys. Well, we have something to tell you, but you need to stay calm.” Misha glanced at you and smiled. “Y/N’s pregnant!” He exclaimed and you looked at him with wide eyes.

“MISHA!” You screamed as loud as you could, causing the entire room to go silent. They had never heard you raise your voice like that. “I am not pregnant!”

“We have something else to tell you.” He took a deep breath. “We’re dating. The ship has sailed.” The crowd screamed louder than before causing you to smile.

He looked at you and as soon as the crowd had quieted down, he said the three words you had been waiting for, into the microphone. “I love you.”

Tears began to fill your eyes as he spoke and you looked down, a goofy grin forming on your face. “I love you, too.”

He leaned in and kissed you powerfully causing you to gasp slightly from the effect. You kissed back immediately and the crowd went wide.

You spent the rest of the convention holding Misha’s hand everywhere you went.


End file.
